She's Got Away
by Midnight Star3
Summary: Haruka tells Usagi how she feels about her in a song. Rated PG-13 to be on the safe side although it is in between PG and PG-13. DO NOT READ if you don't like the song "She's Got A Way", are a Usagi/Mamoru or a Haruka and Michiru fan!


She's Got A Way

By Midnight Star

All Sailor Moon disclaimers apply! Also, don't own the song "She's Got A Way" This fic is a girl/girl pairing. If the thought of that offends you then get out and go read another fic!

Haruka laid awake in her bed thinking about Usagi. She had done this every night since she first met Usagi at the arcade. She thought about her sunny smile, the style of her hair and every little thing about her.

"How can she ever care for me? I'm a woman and she's in love with a man. " Haruka thought to herself every single night.

On this night, her conscious got to her. "Maybe there's a chance that she feels the same way about you. Why don't you tell her how you feel about her? She has the right to know; even if she doesn't feel the same way about you." 

Haruka rose from her bed and got out. She turned the light on and grabbed some paper and a pen. She wrote down her true feelings for Usagi into a song. 

This was the only way she could tell her. Confessions were not her forte and if she just flat out told Usagi how she felt, Haruka was afraid that she make a total ass out of herself. When needed to confess something music was the easiest way for her. Of course it didn't compare to racing.

When she was finished Haruka put the song away. She decided to wait for the right time to sing it to her. She turned off the light, went back to bed and dreamed about her beautiful princess.

A week later

Haruka was at the mall getting herself an outfit. She happened to see Usagi sitting on a bench crying. Wondering what could have happened to make her beloved cry. She walked over to the bench, sat down next to Usagi and said "You know tears don't become you. Where's that sunny smile of yours?" 

Haruka got out her handkerchief and wiped her tears. Usagi managed a weak smile for her. She was deeply touched by Haruka's concern for her.

"Do you want to tell me all about it?" Haruka asked.

Usagi answered "Today is my birthday and (trying not to cry again) Mamo-chan forgot." She cried into Haruka's chest afterwards.

Haruka comforted her and taking advantage of this unexpected opportunity said "Cheer up Usagi; this is supposed to be a happy day for you. Since it's your birthday, how about I take you out to dinner and afterwards we'll go to my place for desert."

Usagi was again deeply touched by Haruka's kindness. She really would rather spend her birthday with her than with her fellow Inner Senshi. Usagi looked into Haruka's eyes and said "I would consider it an honour to spend my birthday with you."

"Did I just imagine that 'I like you too' look in her eyes?" Haruka thought to herself.

Haruka helped Usagi off the bench and the two went hand in hand to Usagi's favourite restaurant . They had a good time there and Haruka got Usagi back to her old self.

When they were inside Haruka's place, she asked "What do you want first? …cake or your gift?"

"That depends on what kind of cake. How did you get me a gift? I just told you today was my birthday." Usagi answered.

"It was something that I was planning on giving to you later but I think that it would be more appropriate to give you now. The answer to question one is chocolate." Haruka answered.

"Can't I have both?" Usagi asked.

"No, you can only have one at a time." Haruka answered teasingly.

Usagi thought for a moment and said "I think I'll have the cake first."

Haruka went in the kitchen and placed on a tray a chocolate cake topped with whipped cream, a bottle of champagne, two glasses, two plates and silverware. On the cake, she placed the candles in a heart shaped pattern. She lit the candles, picked up the tray and went into the dinning room.

Usagi loved the design on the cake. She closed her eyes, made her wish and blew out the candles. She then cut out two slices while Haruka opened and poured the champagne in the two glasses.

"So what did you wish for?" Haruka asked while they were eating.

Usagi answered "If I told you, then it wouldn't come true."

After they were finished eating, Haruka took Usagi to the living room. Haruka went to the piano and Usagi took a seat on the sofa.

Haruka said "This is a song that I wrote just for you. I hope you like it."

She began playing and then sang.

"She's got a way about her

I don't know what it is

But I know that I can't live without her"

"She's got a way of pleasing

I don't know what it is

But there doesn't have to be a reason

Anyway"

"She's got a smile that heals me

I don't know what it is

But I have to laugh when she reveals me"

"She comes to me when I'm feeling down

Inspires me without a sound

She touches me and I get turned around"

"She's got a way of showing

How I make her feel

And I find the strength to keep on going"

"She's got a light around her

And everywhere she goes

A million dreams of love surround her

Everywhere"

"She comes to me when I'm feeling down

Inspires me without a sound

She touches me and I get turned around"

"She's got a smile that heals me

I don't know why it is

But I have to laugh when she reveals me"

"She's got a way about her

I don't know what it is

But I know that I can't live without her

Anyway"

As soon as Haruka was done singing, Usagi went right up to her and kissed her fully on the mouth. After they broke from the kiss Usagi said "That was a wonderful birthday gift. I never had anyone tell me that they loved me in a song"

"Thanks for the compliment. What about Mamoru?" Haruka replied.

Usagi look her in the eyes and said "Why should I continue a relationship with a man that can't remember my birthday; when I can be with a woman that loves me wholeheartedly."

Haruka was very pleased with her answer. They kissed again, this time with more passion. She then picked Usagi up and carried her to her bedroom to entertain their feelings.

********************************************************************************************

This fic is for all the Usagi/Haruka fans! This fic would have never been written if it weren't for them. 

Would like to thank EPM and Kiss This for inspiring me to write this fic. Everyone should read your fics!

The reason why I used this song was because I thought that it was the best one that described Usagi.


End file.
